Adjacent solar cells can be interconnected using a solder-coated copper ribbon to interconnect busbars on a frontside surface of a first solar cell to busbars on a backside surface of a second subcell. Such interconnects leave a gap between adjacent solar cells from about 1 mm to about 2 mm. The ribbons are typically soldered to the busbars thereby potentially exposing the surface of the solar cell to excessive temperatures.
Reducing the gap between adjacent solar cells in a photovoltaic module can provide increased photovoltaic module power output and efficiency and minimizing the exposure of the solar cells to high temperatures during assembly of photovoltaic modules can improve the performance and long-term reliability of the photovoltaic modules.